impossible_quizfandomcom-20200214-history
The Impossible Quiz
The Impossible Quiz was the first (full) game of the Impossible Quiz series by Splapp-Me-Do, it contains 110 questions and a single power-up: the Skip, which obviously let you skip a question. In the first quiz, the skip is pretty useless, becasue you would need all of them to complete the last question, but in The Impossible Quiz 2 and The Impossible Quiz Book, it is the most powerful power-up available Link. The tab cheat doesn't work like in the other quizzes. If you attempt to use the tab cheat, you'll just get an auto-game over. Note: The lite version is the same as TIQ except without any music. Answers Ones marked in red mean they have bombs 1. Four (holes in the words "A Polo", although alternatively the question could be referring to the Polo brand of shirt; the head hole, the two arm holes, and the bottom.) 2. No, but a tin can (Word play: A match can't box but a tin can.) 3. K.O (O.K backwards) 4. Click the words THE ANSWER 5. Right click then move over then click, or move around the screen, or click the left mouse button, move straight to the destination point and then release it. 6. Shallots (Shallots are small onions) 7. An elephant (That's the biggest thing) 8. Find the checkmark with Yes! 9. Top right 'THAT ONE' (It points to the low left, the answer of Q2) 10. The teeth (Choose=Chews) : + 1 Skip 11. n (It's follows the word "December" second) 12. The dot above ' i ' (It's the smallest blue dot) 13. F'TAANG (does sound like it) 14. Torch (lighter as in brighter, adding a torch makes it "lighter") 15. Type 'Horse' on the on-screen keyboard 16. H (the alp'h'''abet) 17. 17 (The question number) 18. Hammer (MC Hammer reference) 19. Blue, Orange, Green, Green, Yellow (BOGGY) 20. Seal! (Seal the deal) : + 1 Skip 21. Green flash (top left) 22. +1 Skip (Skip to the next question) 23. BRAN (You have to name it something) 24. "Click the 'V' in lives" (If you cycle over the colors, they show the same message) 25. Shoe Polish (has silver nitrate and silver kills werewolves) 26. Arsefacey (The rest do exist in the UK) ? (27.): GO TO 28 28. Abundance (A bun dance) 29. Egg Mayonnaise (Mayo is used in the cardboard-making process) 30. Cross through the tunnel (Or cheat by 1) right-clicking; 2) left-clicking, moving and releasing) 31. Woof. Woof. Woof. (Number of woofs the poorly drawn dog makes when you hover the mouse over it) 32. Babycham and Human Faeces (Babycham=Sham, Faeces=Poo) 33. 7 (There are 7 letters in 'HIS HAND') 34. Remove mouse (Or just right-click) 35. Wait for the skull to get replaced by the green button and then click + 1 Skip 36. A walk (Because a fly without wings can't fly, but it can walk) 37. Any answer is correct, they all say the exact same thing. 38. Mary Rose (Mary Rose=Mary got up) 39. Cylindrical Adventures (you’d know if you’d seen this flash on Splapp’s deviantart) 40. Cross over by right-clicking or click the left mouse button, move to the point without releasing it and then release. 41. AFRO (doesn't belong on a duck) 42. The 42nd 42 (Hint: it’s (number) 42) 43. Tom Cruise (Jerry McGuire reference) 44. The dot on the nailed piece (if you solve the puzzle, it says: "Click here" and has an arrow pointing to the dot on the nailed piece) 45. WRONG: 'cross' 'sun' 'flag' 'skull' 'up' 46. OMGF U KILLS SONIKKU U BASTUD (One of the comments to the flash from which the picture is taken) 47. Red button (where the arrow on the bottle was) 48. SNAAAAKE! (from Metal Gear Solid) 49. SPLAPP-ME-DO (Read the credits) 50. O.K. (Remember it though!) 51. Mash the mouse at the Spatulon and Phlovomite 52. 3rd from left (It's easy to see that's a carrot) 53. ...but pa might not (marmite=ma might) 54. No, about 20cm off the ground (Shanghai=She hang high) 55. A games console for wholemeal biscuits (System=Game console) (10) : + 1 Skip 56. Blue, red, blue, yellow (Q50) 57. Erm... one? (Count him) 58. Shepherd's Pie (The ones made OUT of shepherds) 59. Mash the mouse at the head (That's your laser) (10) 60. Answer this honestly: no if you didn't make it the first time (during the current game), or yes if you managed it the first time (same as above) 61. Thumbs up ("(Y)" makes the thumbs up emoticon on MSN) 62. Moss (the 'th' is 's') 63. Tasteless white filth (author's personal opinion) 64. Egg > 28 (28 is the serving size for olives, eggs are bigger than olives; another explanation may be that “Egg mayonnaise” was the answer to question 29 which is greater than 28) 65. Click the word "LARGEST" 66. The '!' at the end of the words 'the world' (10) 67. A big hairy arsonist (arse on IST) 68. Stroke the cat (move the mouse over it) 69. LOL, 69 (sex position) 70. Using its anus (smell as in what makes it smell bad) 71. Green (timing's important) 72. Find a point where you can click between 'Lives' and 72 73. Top right '?' (This is the matching question mark) 74. No one knows that (Except those who have finished it) 75. Click ESCAPE quickly (Under '75') (1) : + 1 Skip 76. Sugar, honey, honey (reference to a song by The Archies) 77. Question 77 (Well it is) 78. Four (the only option that has ever been an answer) (Deja Vu means something that you have experienced before) 79. Click the U in 'what do yoU mean?', you'll see it turn green when you hold over it. (10) 80. Filthy Romanians (Romania has the highest hepatitis rate which is a liver infection) 81. Run cursor up and down lightning rod 82. Clip the toenails (6) 83. National Dyslexic Association (Or Dyslexic National Association) 84. Touch the Green Shooting Star : SKIPS: There are 2 skips, roll the mouse over them to collect 85. I loved it! (You better) 86. The Prince (Reference to Katamari Damacy video game) 87. The dot after '87',(it's hidden, and therefore considered missing) 88. Mash the mouse at Sonic's leg (Scene from Sonic Break His Neck) (10) 89. Blindness (You have to be blind if you can see dog eggs, they don’t exist) 90. Nonce (10) 91. Hold under the third hole in the paper on the left side, it will start to rip. You have to move all the way across to make the paper rip in half. (5) 92. '194', '27', '26', '14', '9', '3', '2.5', '1', '0.4' (10) 93. Move the bomb and press Go! (10) 94. The bomb is a dud (Just wait and see) 95. Remove mouse (or right-click), then click the red button after the cat leaves (the cat will stay on the screen if your mouse is on the screen, as cats like mice) 96. A right mess (1=urine, 2=feces) (10) 97. 10+ times! (10) 98. Blue, red, blue, yellow (Q50) (10) 99. When it turns green, click the sign (10) 100. Two (Two holes in 2 polo mint candies) The Epic 10 questions are: 101. Type 'Chihuahua' on the on-screen keyboard (10) 102. Touch the dots! (one of them doesn't have one) 103. Slight down and slight right (from 'C') (10) 104. Large yellow sad moon (Yellow doesn't have an opposite (though purple is technically its opposite)). (10) . There is a cheat here that is if you keep clicking the moon, you'll pass Q105 instantly 105. BANANA (spell it from Apple, nectariNe, and gooseBerry) (10) 106. Follow the road, then click the arrow (right-clicking doesn’t work, unlike the other questions where you “put the mouse on here”; clicking the LEFT mouse button in the beginning and releasing it in the end WILL do the trick though) 107. Don't click TRY AGAIN on the GAME OVER screen 108. Type '4 8 15 16 23 42' (Q50) on the on-screen keyboard, then click 'execute' (11) 109. Mash the mouse at the monkey, then click on the arrow in the poo (10) 110. Use all seven skips (What a nasty ending!) (10) The Impossible Quiz iPhone Changes Not including minor changes in questions/wrong answers, given that the answer is the same. 5 (new mechanic): Press the first button, press the new that appears 30 (new mechanic): Press and hold button, keep holding, then release when you get to the second button 34 (new comment/task): Touch the screen until next question 40 (new mechanic): Press and hold the first button, while doing so, press the second 43 (new question): Cataracts 46 (new question): No 47 (new mechanic): Press the button before the vanish covers it 80 (new question): Click the ''R in the word poker. 83 (new question): Fish 86 (new question): Spain 88 (new question): Backwards stars (star is rats backwards) 90 (new question): Jamaica 95 (new mechanic): Keep touching the no skipping area until the cat moves 108 (new question): Don't worry, maybe some heroes will save it. The Impossible Quiz Series The Impossible Quiz Demo - The Impossible Quiz - The Impossible Quiz Lite - The Impossible Quiz 2 - The Impossible Quack (3) - The Impossible Quiz Book Category:Quiz